The Girl Who Stole The Stars
by Fire of Eternal Glory
Summary: AU. Meeting a guy who looked like a girl, no, a woman who disguised herself as a man in the bathroom was not what he was expecting when he woke up. With no place to go, Robin invites her to live with him for the time being until she can get a place of her own. But things just don't go as planned.
1. An Odd Meeting

**A/N: Okay, i'd like to explain somethings here about this fan fic. First off, I would really call this a crossover between Fire Emblem Awakening and SSB4. But I'd rather place this in the regular SSB category due to the story not dwelling into the Fire Emblem characters until later on in the story. So for those of you who haven't played FE:A, you don't have to have a big background knowledge of it because I'll be explaining things in the story. This story will be containing some crude language, but other than that I'll try to keep it below the M rating. Oh, and this story is basically a giant AU. Most things probably won't make sense at first, but hopefully they will later on. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."

― Nadia Scrieva, Fathoms of Forgiveness

 _3/27/X78_

Sepia colored eyes met cobalt.

In the front of the classroom stood a new student, clad in blue and wearing an odd, butterfly shaped mask. A golden tiara was neatly placed upon their head along with a sheathed sword that hung at the waist. The student cleared his throat. "You may call me Marth." And he gave a small bow to the class.

The standing male slightly fidgeted in his spot, but was recognized as shivering lightly to those watching him. Although glad for his mask that covered up most of his face, he mentally sighed due to daily stress.

A pair of azure eyes made their way to Marth. Studying the new student, the owner straightened his back. A faint tapping on his elbow soon caught his attention. "Pit?" He inquired.

The angel gave him a confused look. "You two look _exactly_ alike and you have the same name. Do you think it's just a coincidence, Marth?" Pit questioned, his outfit composing of a white tunic and scarf, black shorts, and brown, open toed boots.

Marth Lowell took a glance back at the other Marth, "It's possible. There are a lot of people out there who look alike. Either way I'm sure we can become friends." A subtle grin found it's way to his face. Although they did look alike, their outfits were somewhat different, the only similarity being the main color blue, or the tiaras that sat atop their heads.

"Alright, Marth. You can take that open seat behind Shulk. If you could please raise your hand, Shulk," stated a giant, pure white hand. It's body seemed to be floating, as for the location of it's mouth was unknown. To Marth it seemed weird that none of the people in the classroom seemed to question the species of their teacher as being human was out of the question. But rather they looked as if they were used to it. "I am your new teacher, Master Hand. If you have any questions please raise your hand."

Marth silently nodded, ambling over to a blonde boy who held up his hand. He sat at his new desk before Shulk turned and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Shulk. It's a pleasure to be your classmate."

The new student was caught off guard, replying with a quick "N-nice to meet you, too." Marth let out a held in breath once Shulk turned back around. Being a very antisocial person, besides those he was close to, was already making it excessively difficult to speak to others.

Master hand repeatedly thumped the chalk board with his gloved fingers,"Just to let Marth settle in, let's tell him a little about ourselves, shall we? Mario, you can start."

A short man stood up from his desk. "I'm-a Mario and was born in-a Brooklyn." Marth noted he had a rather strong Italian accent.

The amount of people that introduced themselves was endless until the chain stopped. "Robin?" The blue-haired adolescent gazed over to an empty seat, swearing someone was sitting there a moment ago. "Do any of you know where Robin went?" The classroom was quiet.

"Robin? He left while Marth, the new guy, was introducing himself," a man wearing a helmet responded to the question, breaking the silence.

It seemed that everyone was completely oblivious to the fact that Robin had walked out of the classroom without them noticing.

Master hand loudly snapped his fingers, "Thank you, Falcon. Okay, Kirby go ahead." Letting Kirby tell Marth about himself, the Hand mutely cursed. His smartest student yet also the most problematic student, always had a knack for getting away unseen. He'd have to talk to Robin later... again, if he could find him that is.

Marth made several mental notes about his classmates. First, most of the students weren't human? Link and Toon Like were mute, except from making grunting sounds so they introduced themselves in sign language while Master Hand translated for them. There were talking animals named Fox and Falco. Dinosaur(s) were still alive according to Yoshi's existence. But what really got Marth's attention was Marth Lowell. Never would he have guessed that his childhood hero was attending the same school.

"Master Hand, may I go look for Robin since we're done with our introductions? I think I might have a clue to where he is," Unmasked-Marth sounded, interrupting the masked-Marth's thoughts.

The giant hand sighed, "Please do."

"Oh. Me too! Me too!" Insisted Captain Falcon. Although his reason for leaving the classroom was completely different.

"Just please find him." It dismissed.

The two students rise from their seats. Calmly strolling to the doors of the classroom, Marth Lowell was already thinking of more places to find Robin. Once exiting, Captain Falcon bid Marth farewell. "Sorry, but I used this as an excuse to go use the restroom. Master hand would never let me leave class for that. See ya!" Falcon laughed before racing down the hallway towards the nearest restroom.

Marth stood there, watching the racer leave. In a few seconds the adolescent was left alone in the hall. "I better get going then, I guess." Other than his foot steps, the school was relatively quiet during class hours. Marth's first destination is the library, which was where Robin usually spent time at.

 **星を盗んだ少女**

Upon entering the library, he spotted white hair, sprawled out, looking like the owner made no attempt to clean it up. Robin was soundly sleeping on an open book, in the back of the library with his face scrunched up in discomfort. "Excuse me, master tactician, but sleeping in the middle of class is not allowed," Marth joked, shaking the other boy's shoulder.

Groaning, Robin turned the other way, pulling his shoulder along with him. "Gimme five more minutes, Reflet..."

Marth tilted his head. _Who might Reflet be? I've never heard of such a person before._ "Robin, Master Hand is going to be mad. I recommend waking up right about now."

Groggily, Robin arose, arms in the air, and silently yawning. He turned to his side to get a good look at the person waking him, only to see Marth right next to his face. While trying to back up, he happened to fall out of his chair, landing on the floor with a loud thump. "Marth? What're you doing here?" Robin inquired as he returned to his seat.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Robin."

"Ah, well, I just had to look something up really quick," the white-haired male sheepishly grinned.

"Was it so dire that you left in the middle of class?" Marth countered. "One of these days Master Hand might expell you if you keep doing these kinds of things. And I'd rather not have that happen to a dear friend."

Robin frowned and his throat constricted. He had no response, it was something that wasn't to be talked about."Let's just go back to class." He gently closed the book on the table before shoving it into his coat. Being expelled from school was at the very top of the list of things he didn't want to happen. If it were to ever happen, there was no place for him to take refuge. No place for him to call home.

Marth flinched, knowing that he had hit a nerve on accident. He had only meant to express his concern for Robin. However, another topic was stuck on his mind. The book that Robin placed in his coat, was an odd one indeed. ' _How to make a soul find peace,' I didn't know that Robin was into supernatural books._ _What would he need to look up that's in a book like that?_

"Marth? Are you coming?" Robin was already a few steps a head, wondering why Marth had stopped.

"Oh, right." The blue-haired male caught up to his friend, and began to inform Robin about the new student as they walked back to the classroom. "I'm not sure if you had heard, but the new student's name is also Marth."

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, I saw. You two look identical. Like twins or something along that line. Could you two be related? Long lost twins?"

"I don't think so. I can't recall having a twin. But what a coincidence, to go to the same school, a tournament school to be precise," Marth commented. "I would like to become friends with him. You too, Robin. You should expand your range of friends."

"Hmm? A new friend, huh?" Robin paused. "Wait? Could that what Master Hand was talking about? Earlier he was bugging me about something, but I was a bit... occupied to notice what he was talking about."

"Master Hand was talking to you about making friends? I'm quite positive he was reprimanding you for leaving before it was your turn to fight," pointed out Marth.

As Robin began to retort, a bell cut him off, signaling the end of school. " Gods darn it. I was hoping I could meet the other Marth," he mumbled.

"Well, that's what happens when you skip class. It's unfortunate that Marth came towards the end of the day. Tomorrow's a holiday, too."

Taking another step, Robin felt something in his pants vibrate. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Hold on, Marth. Captain Falcon texted me."

The blue haired boy raised a eyebrow, also checking his phone. "Weird, he texted me too."

 _ **To:**_ _Tactician Magician Man, Martha, Red Luigi, Green Mario, Radish, Giant Turtle, Dinosaur, Rosaluma, Onion Man, Expand Dong..._

 _ **From:**_ _Captain F'ing Falcon_

 _ **Subject: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _Alrighty Folks! IT'S PARTY TIME! In order to commemorate our new addition, Marth, not you Lowell, I'M HOLDING A PARTY! My condo. Seven o'clock. I'll be bringing stuff ;3 so y'all better be there._

 _ **End**_

"Expand Dong? Probably means Donkey Kong," Robin denounced. The tactician usually wasn't one for parties, but if it meant meeting the new student, he'd go.

Marth voiced his thoughts,"It seems you can meet the new Marth if we go to Falcon's party."

"Yes, but knowing Captain Falcon the party is going to quickly get out of hand." Remembering his last party, Robin cringed. Falcon had apparently thought it was a good idea for a non-sober Charizard to light the candles of a cake he bought for the party. Right as Charizard was about to let the fire out, an intoxicated Donkey Kong stumbled into the Pokemon, making it spew the fire onto the floor and lighting the condo on fire.

The swordsman placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "That probably wont happen again, I hope," he consoled Robin, not forgetting the part where Robin's coat caught on fire and was running around screaming for his life.

Robin gave Marth a glare, "You better not tell Marth about that. I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Speaking of which, how did you even get that coat? I don't think I've ever seen a such a coat with that strange design."

Trying to remember, Robin rubbed his chin. "Ah, well, I think my mother or possibly my father gave it to me. Sorry I have amnesia, remember? I can't seem to recall much."

Marth backed up, "Oh, right. Sorry, I must've forgotten." On the day before the tournament had started Robin had gotten into a serious car crash, causing his amnesia, although Marth had no other information about that topic.

On that note the conversation ended as they entered the now deserted classroom. After strolling over to his desk, Robin pulled out an oddly designed sword. It's blade was shaped like a silver lightning bolt while it's hilt and handle were gold. Next he grabbed four books out of his desk, one that was crimson, yellow, dark spring green, and another that was amethyst. "Do you want meet at your place since it's closer?"

Nodding, Marth waited for his friend to grab his stuff. "6:50? It's already 5:00."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Well, goodbye until then, Marth."

Marth grinned before waving to Robin and retreating back to the A dorms, while Robin left towards the B dorms where he was currently living.

 **星を盗んだ少女**

Sighing as he entered his condo, which was given to him by the school, Robin flipped the light switch on. Walking into the living room, he spied a foot resting atop the couch. The owner sat up with a smile, "Robin! You're finally home."

Robin replied with a sound of confirmation.

"Did anything interesting happen at school today?" The person questioned.

"There was a new student today, I didn't get to meet him though. However, there's a party today and I'll get to meet him there," he muttered, plopping down onto the same couch and placing his weapons to the side.

"A party? Can I come?"

Robin shot the girl a glare. "You know why you can't, Reflet."

Reflet, his twin sister, seemed to slouch at his comment. She was dressed in the same outfit Robin was, but happened to have her hair in a set of pigtails. "Aww, you're such a party pooper." Ignoring her, the male twin got up and made his way to the fridge. Pulling out leftovers from yesterday, Robin yawned. Soon he was back at the couch, slowly picking at the food. "You didn't even get any for me? What a real downer."

"You can't eat. You and I both know that, so why even bother trying?" Robin's eyes cast downwards. His emotions suddenly turned sour. "Are you even real? Are you a hallucination? A figment of my imagination? Or are you a ghost of my twin sister trying to torment me because I don't remember her?" Questions he had asked himself along time ago spilled out of his mouth. He dropped his food on the table in front of him. "Were you ever real in the first place?" He mumbled.

"Now, now, Robin, let's calm down," his 'sister' interrupted.

"No, your very existence has been bothering me for how many years? Three. Three years. Ever since I got into that stupid car crash I haven't been able to remember anything." His hand clenched into a fist. "Just who... No, _what_ are you anyways?"

The girl paused, "I wish I could answer that, Robin."

"And why can't you, _Reflet_?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Does the answer involve the incident?" Robin softly inquired, referring to the car crash he had apparently gotten into before enrolling into the school. That had been when Reflet showed up, or maybe she was there before he lost his memories.

"I cannot answer that either."

"Then can you answer why you are here?" She went silent. "Ah, just forget it." Robin stared at the white ceiling, pondering why the 'person' next to him was here. His disordered emotions gradually come to an end, leaving him with a somewhat clear mind. Robin's gaze returned to the girl to his right, finding her face in discomfort. "I-I'm sorry," he grumbled, apologizing for his rude behavior.

Reflet hid her smile behind her arms, which were resting atop her knees. "You shouldn't be apologizing. I mean I am the one who can't tell you anything." She gave him a dejected look, "If only I could tell you, maybe you wouldn't be in so much pain."

Robin's eyes widen and he stopped breathing. For a brief instant, nostalgia pinched at his heart. His hand clutched the fabric in front of his chest.

It hurt. Enough to make water stream down his cheeks, creating a puddle of salty tears on his pants.

"Eh?! Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" Reflet waved her hand around, freaking out.

The male stared at Reflet, a finger now resting on his tear-stricken cheek. He hadn't even realized he was crying. Robin could only focus on the pain of his heart; the way it throbbed in sadness; in remembrance.

"Roooobinnnnnnn!" She drawled.

The said tactician snapped out of his trance at the call of his name. Wiping the tear stains on his coat sleeves, his eyes were left puffy and red along with his crimson tinted nose.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," Robin stammered, trying to calm down and to breath at a steady pace.

Suddenly the door opened, "Robin? Are you here?" Called a voice.

Robin's head immediately turned to the condo door, recognizing the voice to be Marth's. His head then promptly went back to his right. Reflet vanished before his very eyes, as if she was never there to begin with, and his fingers instinctively grazed the seat she was sitting in. _Just what are you, Reflet?_ The feeling of the cold leather reminded him that she was probably a figment of his imagination. Quickly he swiped his coat arm over his eyes to dry his skin.

Turning his head to face his visitor, he casually greeted him, "Hey, Marth." Smiling, Robin attempted to hide his concern of his own mental health. _Maybe I should see a doctor some time soon._ To him, the idea of going to a psychiatrist sounded very good at the moment. He could possibly have a mental disorder after getting into that car crash.

Marth frowned, "Don't hey me. We were supposed to meet up ten minutes ago, the party already started, you know?" He walked inside, looking around Robin's condo.

Robin gave him more of a sheepish grin, scratching his temple in an ashamed way. _I don't remember talking to Reflet for that long._ "Ah, sorry, sorry. I got caught up in catching some sleep," and he failed to make a passable excuse.

Raising an eyebrow, Marth stared at his friend before shrugging and waiting by the door. "Alright, how about we go now?"

"Okay." The white haired male, semi-jumped over the back of the couch, almost tipping it over in the process. Standing still, he made sure the sofa would not fall onto the floor, and resumed walking to the door once he was done. Robin locked the door behind the two, continuing to amble down the hallway behind Marth.

The silence was somewhat deafening to Robin, due to him being uncomfortable in such situations. A room full of silence was something he could not handle, which was why he always A: had the T.V. on or B: had Reflet to talk to. But even so, he also had a problem with things being to loud, much like everyone on the planet, except maybe Captain Falcon and a few other party-goers.

Robin continued to calmly stroll behind his friend until Marth groaned, "You wouldn't believe it. I live about four condos down from Captain Falcon and I could hear the music blasting from his place. I even saw Gannondorf entering the party," he exclaimed as Gannondorf tended to be isolated and anti-social.

Robin laughed, there was no way Gannondorf was at that party unless someone was selling something that is illegal. Right as the two entered the B dorms hallway, they could hear the deafening music. Robin cringed, quietly hoping that someone would soon turn down the music. "So you weren't exaggerating..," he voiced his thoughts.

Marth took Robin by the arm and dragged him inside Falcon's place. Robin couldn't help but be frightened by the possibilities of what was going to happen next. Like usual they were both met by bright, blinding, flashing lights, that Robin despised very much.

The racer immediately spotted them from a dark corner, where he was chatting with a few smashers. "..H...OU...LLY...ERE!"

Robin scrunched up his eyes, trying to understand what Falcon had said. _I don't even understand how he can live with music up to this kind of volume._ "WHAT?" He yelled back.

"I SAID...A...Y...R...FIN...H"

The tactician face palmed. _Urrggggh_ "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING."

Marth left Robin to mingle with the crowd, while Captain Falcon ran up to Robin. "I SAID, AH YOUR FINALLY HERE!"

Robin jumped back, yelping in pain and covering his ear.

The racer's helmet was slightly tilted, but Robin could definitely tell there was a wound under it, due to the horrendous attempt to clean up the blood that was now leaking down the side of his neck. Hastily, he asked the racer to turn down the music with some sort of horrible sign language that Falcon somehow understood. Captain Falcon turned down the music to a reasonable level before jumping into a conversation with Samus.

Robin moaned in pain and rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve the pain. He turned to his side to speak to Marth. However, the swordsman was not there "Huh? Marth, where'd you go?" The tactician questioned only to see his friend talking to Ike and a few other people. Robin decided he should find the new student before something abhorrent happened.

Looking around the room, he noticed Shulk standing alone. Deciding to talk to the Homs boy, he strolled to the other side of the room. "Hello, Robin," Shulk greeted as Robin came into view.

The tactician was glad to see one of his friends in good shape, unlike the host of the party and half of the other smashers there."Hey, Shulk," he greeted, "I was wondering if you knew where the new student was," Robin gave a sheepish smile. "I never got to introduce myself." _And I really shouldn't have left or else I wouldn't be here and I would be pleasurably reading while the T.V. is on in the background, allowing me a peace mind._ Robin thought regrettably.

"Oh, yes," Shulk pointed to his right, "Marth is over there by Pit and Palutena. Ah, also thank you for telling Captain Falcon to turn the music down, I think I was beginning to go deaf. Marth even had his hands over his ears for the first fifteen minutes," he chuckled.

Robin chuckled, "I'm kinda surprised Marth, hasn't been creeped out by anyone yet." Truthfully when Robin had joined the school almost everything and everyone had scared him, considering he did have amnesia and did not recall enrolling in the school itself. "Anyways, would you like to come with me?" Robin entreated his friend to come with him.

"Sure, also i'm sure you two will get along, too," Shulk followed after the tactician.

Robin took the lead, striding over to the masked student.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Robin searched for the owner of the voice. Spinning on his heel, _Whack!_ A metal object striked him on the forehead. The tactician fell to the floor with a loud thump, writhing in excruciating pain, no time to process anything at all except the thought of why he hated attending Captain Falcons disastrous parties. He cradled his forehead in his hand, muttering incoherent words.

Robin's vision was slowly fading, and was only able to clearly utter, "Sh-Shulk...," unable to understand anything, he went into shock.

"R-Robin? Hey, are you alright? Oh god there's blood." Robin felt the faint, concerned shaking from Shulk.

"AHHHH QUICKLY, HIDE THE BODY!" Shrieked an intoxicated King DeDeDe. The last thing Robin could remember was being roughly picked up into the air before blacking out.

 **星を盗んだ少女**

 _3/28/X78_

The masked Marth woke with a start, head pounding from the consumption of alcohol. Never was he going to attend another one of Captain Falcon's parties. He couldn't even recall anything of the past night.

Light, filtered through white blinds, blinded the adolescent and he rolled off of the couch, landing onto carpet. Marth clambered to his feet before roaming Falcon's condo for a restroom. It seemed everyone who joined the party had passed out either on the floor, or was draped across the furniture.

Finally locating the restroom, Marth stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

However, he was not alone.

Spotting a tuft of ivory hair coming from inside the bathtub, Marth cautiously moved closer and gasped at the sight. What he saw was not was he expected at all. The masked man crouched down, placing his head on the person's chest. _Okay, good, I can hear his heartbeat. But what in Naga's name could have done this to him?_

The gruesome, crimson liquid had dried, and was no longer seeping out. _His breathing is fine, but I better do something. Quick, Think!_ Masked Marth hurriedly yet gently pulled the man out of the bathtub and onto the bathroom floor. Opening the cabinet under the sink, Marth luckily found a first aid kit and thanked the heavens.

The man he found was covered in ( His own? ) blood, the source seemed to be from a wound on his forehead. His ivory hair was dyed a sickly crimson red, and his clothes were torn in random places, besides an over sized inky, black coat that covered the rest of his body. Marth took in ragged breaths, attempting to calm himself and stop shaking.

Marth snatched a rag from the sink counter and ran it under warm water. Once it was somewhat soaked, he began to delicately wipe away the blood. Halfway through, Marth was able to tell the would was not as bad as it seemed. The once white rag had turned red when the man stirred, groaning as his eyes opened.

White flooded Robin's vision and he was unable to properly see. His first registered thoughts were: White? Ah, that was the color of his beloved sister's hair. Was that Reflet? He brought his hands up to wrap them around 'Reflet's' back, ignoring the pulsing pain coming from his forehead. Resting his head on her shoulders, Robin basked in her warmth and breathed in her scent. She felt so real; She felt like she actually existed. "T-thank god. I'm so sorry about w-what happened. You didn't do anything wrong," he apologized for the way he had been acting, forgetting that he had already apologized to his sister yesterday.

Marth sat there paralyzed, letting the man hug him. Although he was concerned for the person's wound, the man's words seemed to damper Marth's mood. Shaking his head, Marth came back to reality, not wanting to dwell in the memories of his past. Camly, Marth removed the white-haired man from his body, laying him back down onto the floor. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have the wrong person," Marth informed.

Robin lay on the floor, taking in what the masked man had said."Ah, I thought it was too good to be true,"' Robin breathed out, knowing that Reflet would never hold such a warm body temperature. His vision began to figure things out and become much more clear than before. The person hovering above him was none other than the new student. "Hey, you're the new student right?"

Marth nodded.

"I'm Robin... I was planning on introducing myself to you last night when... I was hit by something... Possibly one of King DeDeDe's Gordos." Robin brought a finger up to the wound on his forehead. He touched it and was rewarded with a painful sting. _Just another reason to add to my list of reasons why I hate parties._

The blue-haired student grabbed Robin's hand, bringing it back downh to his side. "Hold on, I haven't cleaned your wound, it's a pretty bad gash." Dragging the first aid kit with him, Marth sat on his knees and bought Robin's head into his lap. "I'm going to break it to you. This is probably going to sting," Marth noted, holding a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide.

Robin laughed. _Nothing could hurt worse than getting hit by a gordo when not in the smash arena._ "I think I can take a lit—ow, ow, ow! That burns!" Robin started to squirm about, making Marth hold him in place by holding Robin's chin.

"Stop being a baby, Robin. Didn't you literally just say you can take a little pain?" The masked man remarked, beginning to clean the gash once more.

"I was talking and then yo—Ack!" Marth slapped a bandage onto Robin's forehead, making the tactician growl. And Marth attempted to hold in an obvious giggle. "I'm gonna get you back for that!" Within a second, Robin concocted the perfect plan, which involved the transfer student's mask. Reaching up with his right hand, he pulled the butterfly shaped mask off of Marth's face, freeing beautiful cobalt hair. "Right now!" Robin grinned in triumph, guessing Marth didn't want him to see his face.

Marth gasped, immediately hiding his face in his hands.

Robin's eyes widened, gulping down a puddle of saliva that had formed in his mouth. "Y-you're a girl?" However, in Robin's mind that actually made a lot of sense once he thought about it, Marth, even disguised as a guy, had a high pitched voice, and looked extremely girly-he felt bad, as he thought there was no way Marth could be a girl as no girl could ever be that flat-"What are you doing dressed as a guy?" Robin sat up, observing the woman, but fell back down due to lightheadedness. "Oh—Wai—No. I should be apologizing. You had that mask on for a reason, didn't you?" he deduced from her reaction.

The female removed her hands from her face, glancing back down at him.

"There are some reasons I can't really explain at the moment." _Ah, my secret is already out and it's only the second day of my enrollment._ "Robin, could you keep this a secret. Just between you and me?" This secret of hers could never be released to public.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "But you're quite beautiful, though," he muttered under his breath. "I'll keep this a secret, but only if you tell me your real name," Robin smirked, knowing tactics were quite the handy tool.

"H-how did you know Marth wasn't my real name?"

The tactician chuckled, "I didn't, but now I do."

"You sly fox," she furrowed her eyebrows. "Lucina. My name is Lucina." The man next to her was one tricky person. She better be on guard for some time.

"Alright, Lucina, here's your mask back." Robin handed the girl the mask while sitting up. He took this moment to get a good look at his new friend.

Lucina's hair was cobalt, reaching all the way down her back. She was wearing a blue tunic, that matched her hair, and had several buckles or should he say belts, which all connected to a golden sword sheath outlined in red. Robin moved closer to look at her face.

"Uh, Robin?" Lucina's face reddened due to him invading her personal space.

Inching even closer, Robin found what appeared to be a brand on her left eye. "Woah, that's cool, you have a brand on your eye," he vocalized his thoughts. His left hand subconsciously hid the back of his right hand. He, too, had a brand, but it wasn't one like hers.

Lucina backed up, replying "T-thank you."

Standing up, Robin helped Lucina on her feet. He should probably go home before everyone woke up with a raging hangover and began pouring into the restroom to empty their stomachs into the toilet bowl. "Since it's a holiday and we have no school, let me at least walk you back to your place." It was a gentlemanly thing to do, according to himself.

The girl drew her lips into a thin line, "I don't have a place to stay, actually." Enrolling into the school on a whim, meant she had no place to stay.

"Well that's no problem," Robin grinned, "you can stay with me!" Living in a condo was already spacious enough, he could have room mate with lots of space to spare and he didn't mind sleeping on the couch until he got an extra bed for himself.

"Stay with you? Are you sure? I don't mean to intrude, but we just met." Lucina sighed, not only had he found out her secret, he was also being very generous to a person he didn't know at all. She could only make one deductive reason: He was just an amiable guy.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was once in a position kinda like yours. Actually it wasn't too long ago so I know how it feels to have no where to go."

Frowning, Lucina opened her mouth to say something, but Robin stopped her by placing his index finger against her lips.

"Just let me help you. I want to become the kind of person who can help others."

A smile graced her lips, "you've got yourself a room mate, Robin."

It was a rash decision to be honest, but Robin couldn't let her stay somewhere not safe, plus he trusted himself to not do anything or else he'd most likely never be able to look any girl in the eyes ever again. The male leaned against the closed bathroom door while Lucina stared at him in dubiety.

"You're going to show me the way, aren't you?" She queried.

"You have to fix your hair and mask first, right?" He questioned back.

Lucina sighed, she almost blew her cover. Thanking the male, she pulled back her hair and managed to make it look completely different into more of a male hairstyle. The swordsman placed the mask back on her face. Once Robin saw she was ready to go, he moved aside, opening the door and letting her out of the restroom, and soon followed behind her. To the left of the door of Captain Falcon's condo, she found her suitcase that had been packed last minute. "I'll lead the way," Robin affirmed.

Shuffling a few paces behind him, Lucina silently cursed. Never should she have left Falcon's condo without actually using the restroom.

"Robin? Could you wait a minute?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, I'll just stay here." The tactician plopped down onto a nearby couch, dragging the suitcase along with him while he watched Lucina run off in the opposite direction. Directing his vision to a set of open windows across from him, he gazed outside.

The spacious school boundary was filled with fresh, green grass covered in morning dew. Birds chirped noisily from the tops of the pine trees that surrounded the campus and a calm breeze of the wind rolled through the leaves, disturbing the peaceful environment with a slight whistle. Robin slouched into the leather couch, rested his head on the back to look at the sky. Not a single cloud was in sight. More birds perched themselves in the trees after a tiring flight in the precious blue sky, their vivid wings helping in no way to dim their beauty. The sun had began to make it's way over the horizon, warming the Earth and Robin to his liking.

Basking in the sunlight, Robin glanced down the sun illuminated hallway, longingly waiting for Lucina to come back. As odd as it was Robin had already taken a liking to her, he had a feeling they'd get along well, considering how she acted. Lucina was probably a very serious person with a hidden side that he could not see yet. The tactician usually adopted more of a serious person personality, but at times he would act very childish, possibly letting out all the stress that had been continuously building up inside of him.

A tuft of cobalt hair at the corner of the hallway caught his attention. Squinting his eyes, Robin made sure he wasn't actually looking at Marth rather than Lucina. Soon he confirmed his suspicion to be incorrect due to the length of her hair once visible, and he raised his hand to wave; she copied the action. "Alright, If you would please lead the way."

"Right," Lucina made a grab for her suitcase, but instead her hand grabbed onto Robin's, and immediately she let go after realizing he had taken the suitcase before she could.

"I'll take it for you."

"No, It's mine, and you're already letting me stay with you so let me at least take my own luggage," she insisted, attempting to grasp the black, metal handle once more. Quickly Robin pulled it out of her hand's reach. "I don't understand why you're not giving it to me."

For a moment the tactician stood still, concoting another plan. He randomly bursting into a sprint with Lucina's luggage flying behind him. The suitcase, skidded against the floor, the tires rolling faster than they were made for. Lucina ran after him, giving chase and wondering what his actions meant. Although he had gotten a giant headstart, she was able to catch up within seconds.

Checking behind him, Robin grunted, she had caught up faster than anticipated. The reason for dashing off was an impetus to tease her, the thought of seeing her yelling at him only made him laugh aloud. However, his legs were moving as fast as they could, and she was slowly getting closer. Thinking of a solution, he made a sharp turn to the right, looking backwards to make sure she was still following him.

The sight of Lucina chasing him made Robin regret his plans, it was a face that was very angry yet confused at the same time. Immediately he stopped, sliding across the slippery, tiled floor, waiting for her to charge at him. She dashed faster, planning to make him regret his actions for some time. At the last second he side stepped to the right.

Lucina hit the ground, or so she thought. A pair of hands had wrapped themselves around her waist, keeping her face an inch off the floor. "How dare you, Robin!" She attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, unfortunately failing as he was keen on keeping his grip on her.

A chuckle escaped the tactician's mouth, her expression was priceless. He continued to smile until a cough rattled his ribcage. Trying his best to not let Lucina fall and cough somewhere that was obviously not her face, he coughed downwards, forehead placed against her chest, and unable to do so onto his sleeves, worried that he'd drop the swordsman. His coughing fit stopped momentarily, giving him enough time to let go of Lucina, fall to his knees, and properly cover his mouth when it resumed.

Lucina dropped to her knees, a concerned expression was hidden beneath her mask, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, her sole reason of anger completely forgotten. "Robin, should I get help? You're looking quite pale," she whispered, expressing her concern for her newly found friend.

Robin's coughs gradually began to get worse, however they instantly stopped after a minute or two, leaving him with an aching throat and a pair of lungs pleading and gasping for air. His eyes were clenched shut, skin white as if he had saw an unnatural phenomenon, and hand clutching the fabric that covered his chest.

The female was confused without a doubt, while she was uneasy about his sudden fit, she wondered for what reason could this have happened. Lucina rubbed her hand against Robin's back in soothing circles, attempting to relieve pain. Her mind ran around, searching for possible answers to the cause of pain, but was unable to come to a definitive conclusion.

Once Robin had calmed down, he spoke, wheezing out in a hoarse, raspy voice, "I'm a-alright, for now, I t-think. This happens all the time, I just need to take my medicine."

Lucina stood up, letting Robin use her as a way to stand up on his own two feet. "Here, how about you just direct me to your place, and i'll carry the luggage," she suggested, taking his hand in hers, supporting him and allowing him to stay upright. Suitcase in her other hand, the two begin walking again, Robin giving out directions in a barely audible whisper.

"Right, left, right, right, forward," he chanted, mind at a different location. The cough attacks were normal, Robin thought. Master Hand gave him a bottle of pills, one to take every day and if needed another one for his coughing problem. Though he had no clue to what was actually in the pills, the tactician had faith in the Hand. Robin took the pills everyday, ever since he had woken up with no memories. Or maybe he had been taking them before that, it was something Robin would never come to know.

His mind wandered, now listening to his and Lucina's footsteps bounce off the walls, filling the hallway. The ceramic tiles beneath their feet, glisten from the morning sun's rays. The route to his condo seemed much longer than when he traveled to Falcon's place with Marth Lowell. It was probably because of his cough attack, Robin concluded.

"...bin...Robin?" Lucina was calling him.

"Huh?" The tactician's mind came into focus, standing in front of him was a large mahogany door, the door to his condo to be specific. "Oh, right," he mumbled, digging through his coat's many pockets for his key. His fingers pressed against an object cold and metallic. Pulling it out, the key made it's way into the lock. The door creaked open, allowing the two adults into Robin's cozy home.

Lucina took the first step, her boot making contact with a warm colored wood floor. Robin soon followed after her, watching as she leaned the black suitcase against a nearby wall. The first room they entered was quite large, windows covering one side of the room. Soft looking, black couches sat in the middle of the room, forming a large semi-circle around a gigantic flat screen T.V.

"This is quite the establishment you have here. I had been expecting something much worse," she mused, pulling off her leather boots and placing the mask on the table, letting her hair free along with it.

Robin smiled, which was more of a smirk, at the woman, "I'll have you know, I'm actually a very clean person." He pointed to the immaculate objects in the condo, "besides the food on the table..." Leaving his brown boots in in front of the door, he slowly picked up the food tray from a coffee table situated by the couches. While walking over to the kitchen, he plucked out the used fork, covered in stale pasta and tomato sauce, from the tray. Robin placed it into the sink and threw the tray into the near by garbage can. "Ah, I guess I should show you around. Follow me."

The swordsman walked behind the tactician gazing at different inanimate objects that were placed about. They enter a room to the right of the couches and T.V. The wall is a solid, cream color, a king-sized bed lay in the corner of the room next to a set of drawers and a large desk.

"This is my room, but you can use the bed. I'll be sleeping on the couch until I get another one," Robin then pointed to another set of double doors, "that is the bathroom, and inside the bathroom at the end is the closet. You can put your clothes in there, I don't really mind." As long as he had someone to keep him company then he was happy to let her use his bed and or anything else in his room. However, looking through his stuff was a whole other problem.

Lucina hummed in response due to Robin being very generous to a person he had met about only thirty minutes ago. Gazing around the room, she noticed the lack of ornaments and or decorations such as pictures. She wondered, if he did not have a good connection with his family, but she chose not to ask as it could of been for saddening reasons that he kept no photos or personal items on display.

Robin left the room, beckoning Lucina to follow once more. In the living room, the ivory-haired male opened a pane of glass, a door, which lead to a small balcony where they could see a good chunk of the school's property.

The female leaned against the metal railing, looking at the breath-taking scenery, at which she smiled. The tactician watched her, sitting against a nearby wall.

To Robin the silence was somewhat awkward and he began to speak,"It's really small, but it's the best I have." He paused, thinking of anything else he could show her. "Oh! There's this place I go to all the time. Would you accompany me?" Down a couple of streets, away from the school, was a small family restaurant under the name of Aquacine. "It's a nice, little, cozy place," he added.

The female stood still for a moment, contemplating on going until she finally agreed, "I'll go, but unfortunately I don't have much money on me." Lucina exhaled, pulling out her wallet and checking the insides for any green pieces of paper.

Robin grinned. "That's alright, I'll pay. Master Hand gives us money every week for the matches we participate in."

"You get paid for fighting?"

"Well, yeah. This is a tournament school," Robin walked back into the condo and once Lucina followed, he locked the window pane back into place.

Making his way to the kitchen, the female spoke, "When is your next match, if I may ask?" She wondered when her first match would be, due to the fact that she was in need of cash in order to buy food and more.

"I think it's in about..." He said in a strained voice, reaching for his pills at the back of a cabinet, "three days." Finally the pills fell into his open hand, and he placed them in his pocket for later, if he had another cough attack. "But for each match you get paid around two hundred if you lost or five hundred if you won. We only get paid that much because apparently there are people who watch us on television and place bets on us."

Lucina's jaw dropped, but she promptly closed it. "You mean to tell me we get at least two hundred dollars each match?" Never had she ever held so much money at once.

"That's only if you get two-stocked, or three-stocked but in that case you'll get three hundred dollars for fighting with three lives."

"Two-stocked?" Lucina questioned, the term was unfamiliar to her.

Robin opened the door, allowing the two outside again, locking it behind them. "Yeah, that means if you fall off stage twice without any kills you get 'two-stocked.' So to get 'three-stocked' you have to fall off stage without any kills."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow, though Robin couldn't see due to her mask, not knowing any of the terms he was using. "If you die three times, you get paid more? Doesn't that mean you did worse, then?" Lucina inquired, slowly ambling along to the right of the tactician.

"Yes, but you're basically dying three times so they pay you more. Falling off stage hurts, but it doesn't hurt too bad." Robin paused, trying to come up with something to compare the pain to. "It's more like when you arm or leg falls asleep and it's all prickly."

Lucina quickly understood the concept, but had another question. "I understand so far, however what are these stages you speak of?" But truthfully she didn't comprehend the falling off the stage part.

"They're areas that we battle on. You know how the school is so big? That's because all the stages are held there," he explained while exiting the school premises, and continuing down a narrow sidewalk. Robin planned on telling her more tomorrow after school, when he could show her the rooms that were closed off during weekends and holidays.

"It seems I've enrolled into quite a peculiar school. Being picked up by a magical, flying school bus was not what I expected," she laughed, remembering the exact moment. When she had been casually ambling down the cobbled streets towards the nearest bus stop, and there it was, hovering above the street as if it was a completely normal contraption of her world. The bus was an unearthly blue, a contraption on the bottom made it able to fly and hover, but the odd thing was that there was no bus driver, if she remembered correctly.

It was Robin's time to question her now, "You were picked up by a magical bus? You've gotta be joking." He looked at her as if she had grown a second head, at which Lucina grinned. Robin jogged his memory, contemplating if such a thing ever existed, but came to an end due to not being able to remember past a certain point.

"I wish, it was quite the surprise."

"Hey, I have a question for you. How come you're not wearing your mask or your hair up right now?"

"Hmm? I was planning to, but all of our classmates are knocked out."

Robin turned his head to say something, but closed his mouth before reopening it and telling her, "Ah, it seems we're here."

He pointed in front of them to a modest sized family diner. Sprawled across the top in neat, giant letters was the word 'Aquacine.' The building stood tall, made of sepia dyed bricks and crystal clear windows. Perfectly trimmed bushes surrounded the diner, giving it a prestigious look, but really it had only been given the care it needed. In the center of the wall was two doors, the entrance, which was well kept.

Lucina gazed at it in awe, the last time she had ever gone somewhere this nice had been when she was still with her parents. "So this is a family diner? I haven't been to one since ages ago," she voiced her thoughts, placing a hand upon the door handle. The steel was cold to her touch, nevertheless she wrapped her fingers around it, soon opening the door for the two to enter.

Watching her from behind Robin smiled, wondering how many things Lucina didn't know about if she hadn't been to a fast food place from when she was little. "They sell really good food," he added, following her into the diner. The tactician requested a booth from the waiter who was now currently serving the two.

Once seated, they were both given a menu filled with delicious looking food. Robin grinned once more when he saw Lucina's face light up at the many choices.

Flipping through the pages, he found exactly what he wanted: A Hot Chocolate Fudge Cake. His mouth watered at the sight of the delicacy on the glossed page. Robin gazed over at his friend, wondering what she was going to order.

Her eyes were slowly scanning a page in the menu, taking in all of her choices. Lucina pressed her lips in a thin line, unable to remember what any of the dishes tasted like. She glanced at Robin, meeting his eyes, and she tilted her head. "Are you already done choosing what you want?" Lucina questioned, turning to the next page of the menu without breaking eye contact.

Robin nodded, laying his menu flat on the table, and pointing to the chocolate desert. "I haven't had one of these in ages," he paused and then added "probably."

"Probably?"

"Ah, you don't know do you?"

Lucina raised an eyebrow, not understanding anything.

Robin chuckled at her questioning look, deciding to tell her a little about himself. "Well, I'm not quite sure how I got it, but I have amnesia. I can't remember anything from more than three years ago."

The swordsman slightly grimaced, silently reprimanding herself for getting into what she thought was a sensitive topic. Worse than that was she didn't know what to say to him. "I-i'm sorry to hear about that. It must have been hard," Lucina managed to whisper.

The tactician gave her a lop-sided grin, knowing she must be upset about getting into a conversation like that. "No, it's alright now. I have lots of friends to help me." Robin shifted in his seat, getting into a more comfortable position, buying time to think of something to keep the conversation going on a positive note. "Let's get along, alright? Oh, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me."

Lucina relaxed her face into a more neutral expression, with the tips of her lips curling into a slight smile. "Right."

Soon they both return to looking at the menu, well at least Lucina does, still searching for food to eat. Lucina tapped table, unable to choose anything due to her mind wandering over to Robin. Contemplating on whether or not to ask him a question that wouldn't be hurtful so they could get to know each other.

"Do you mind if we play twenty questions, just so we get to know eachother?" She queried.

"No, let's play. Do you wanna go first?" He was very interested about her, since he was now currently living with her. The tiara in her hair, the golden blade, the mask, and the brand, he wanted to know it all. Being curious was apart of his nature, after all.

Lucina nodded, "Full name?"

"Robin," he answered.

"Just Robin?"

"Yep. And yours?"

She paused, "Lucina."

"You too?"

"Yes, some things are meant to be hidden right now."

Robin raised an eyebrow, she sounded exactly like Reflet by responding like that. "That's a peculiar choice of words. Nevertheless, your second question?"

"Where wer—How old are you?" Lucina tapped her finger on the wooden table. Hopefully he at least knew that.

Robin stayed silent, contemplating before pulling out his wallet. Inside of the leather pockets was an I.D. card. _That's pretty sad. I never even bothered checking how old I am._ "Twenty-two. I think."

To be honest, Lucina pitied him. He was only twenty-two and had a severe case of amnesia to where he can't even remember his own age or full name. "Ah, you're only one year older than me."

"Excuse me, but may I take your orders?" A new voice interrupted their conversation. Both of their heads turned to the waiter who held a notepad and a pencil.

Robin was the first to answer, "I'll have the Hot Chocolate Fudge Cake."

The waiter sloppily scrawled the ivory-haired male's order. "And what can I get for you Miss?" He hummed, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at Lucina.

Though, Lucina seemed to be oblivious to it and spoke up, "I'll have the same thing as him," she lifted a finger over to her new friend.

The tactician made a slight glare at the waiter, knowing he was up to something that wasn't good.

The waiter was unfazed and left with their orders without even asking them for drinks.

Robin scoffed at his attitude, surely he wasn't ever going to get any girl like that. However, he was perplexed at Lucina. _Did she not notice he was suggesting 'things?'_

"Well, he was utterly rude," Lucina commented, watching as the waiter retreated to the back of the kitchen, which Robin nodded to in agreement.

"It's my turn to ask a question so how about: Where were you born and how come you're not wearing a mask right now?" The tactician asked, using the question Lucina was about to use.

The swordsman paused before taking in her surroundings, looking around the inside of the building. Once she finished, she hovered over the table to whisper in his ear, "I shouldn't really be telling anyone this, but I come from the Halidom Ylisse," finished she returned to her seat. "For the mask, Master Hand recommended that when I visit places today I shouldn't wear it, but I'm not so sure as to why he told me that.

"Your secret is safe with me because I have no clue where that is." Although he told the truth, he couldn't help but think he had heard of Ylisse somewhere. _Perhaps I was born somewhere near it._ "If you don't mind may I ask why you have to keep your identity and birthplace a secret?" Robin raised an eyebrow, his mind could not come up with any possible answers.

"Family problems."

Robin had no clue of what to say. He didn't know what having a family was like. The tactician had read several books including families. The way the parents caressed their child's face, calming them down after they had hurt themselves. The way the parents would help do their child's homework. The way the parents read to their children before bed time, whispering 'good night' and placing a kiss on top of their forehead. He knew none of it. The feeling of love or being loved was something he never had. "Oh—Um. I probably shouldn't hav—"

The tactician was cut off by the waiter, dropping the food in front of him with a loud clatter, while it was gently placed down on the table for Lucina. The same obnoxious waiter had returned and was now giving Robin a cocky smile, at which Robin scoffed. The worker then gave the female silverware wrapped in a white napkin. He then in a very snobby way, proceeded to give Robin nothing before leaving.

In response the white-haired male groaned, he couldn't handle such attitudes. "If you'll excuse me for a moment. I'm going to go to the restroom."

Lucina silently watched as he retreated into another hallway, which she presumed was where the restrooms were.

Upon entering the men's restroom, he stood in front of the sinks, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. Slowly he turned on the water, soon splashing his face with it. The cold feeling calmed his mind after getting vexed at the waiter's arrogant inclination. A few moments after staring at his dripping hair, he dried it with a rough, paper towel. Throwing it into a nearby bin, Robin sighed.

He should really stop getting angry so easily.

Right as that thought entered his head while he was walking back, it was replaced by irritation at the sight of the waiter conversing with a not so impressed Lucina.

Mutely, the tactician, from a distance, listened in on their conversation, which irked him even more. _How dare he treat me like a doormat AND hit on my friend._ Exhaling a puff of air through his nose, Robin stomped his way over to the waiter.

In the politest way possible, Robin requested as he sat down, "Excuse me, but can you please leave us alone? We already have everything we need."

But the waiter gave him another smirk filled with his overbearing, ignorant desire to make Robin furious. "What's got yer underwear in a bunch, huh? I'm just trying to have a nice conversation with this beautiful lady here."

"A nice conversation? it's more like you're talking to yourself because she obviously doesn't want to talk to you." Robin dismissed the waiter's excuse.

Lucina stared at the two, wondering what Robin was trying to do. Although it was true that the waiter had been annoying her with small talk that she didn't even partake in, she wouldn't go as far as getting into an argument with him since they were just talking. The female, noticed the restaurant's customers were starting to pay attention to the two bickering males.

"Oh, so you were eavesdropping?"

"Yes, yes I was. Because I don't want a philanderer to be flirting," Robin took a deep breath, "with _my girlfriend._ " As soon as those words left his mouth, the tactician's face had tinted red. Truthfully, he had no right to call Lucina that, but it was the most offensive way to make the womanizer leave. And now he could no longer look Lucina in the eyes at the moment.

"HUH? There's no way she can be your girlfriend! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Robin could tell the waiter was clearly embarrassed and decided to make him regret ever messing with him. "Sorry, it seems it is only you who can't understand me. I was trying to dumb down my speech. I have to, otherwise you wouldn't understand what I'm saying. However, I do understand what i'm talking about. You just still don't have the skills to comprehend it."

"Well, you have no class!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, now the waiter was just throwing out insults. "You're right, because I'm not a teacher, but I am apart of a class."

The philanderer had has enough, scoffing he insulted Lucina, "You know what? Who would want to date someone like her? You have the worst taste in women."

There were several ways to get out of the conversation, but the way he picked might just land him in a nearby hospital. The only thing the tactician could think of was a may to make the worker regret messing with him, or even better: being born. Robin lunged forward, grabbing the waiter's collar, "You can insult me all you want, but you will never insult her ever again," he chastised.

The tactician cocked back a fist. _This is gonna hurt, you bastard._ The other male opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"Your dick belongs in your pants, not your personality." He let his fist fly into the worker's face, making the man drop to the floor.

...

...

...

 _Wow._

 **星を盗んだ少女**

The silence was deafening to his ears.

She would not talk.

He could not talk.

The restaruant erupted in cheer and applause once Robin had explained what happened and why one of their newly recruited workers was laying on the floor with what seemed to be a broken, bloody nose. Apparently, they had been told, that worker was about to get fired anyway for his horrendous philandering with the customers. The customers currently in the shop graciously thanked him, returning to their seats with a peaceful mind, not corrupted by the womanizer anymore. Knowing Robin was in the Super Smash Bros 4 tournament, many of them had even asked for his autograph, but he had to politely refuse.

The few minutes he sat down after punching the waiter felt like an eternity in hell. No longer could he look her in the eyes, especially since he said that she was his girlfriend in the heat of the moment. Though he definitely didn't feel that way about her, it was unsettling that she wasn't speaking anymore. His legs were straight together, hands in his lap, and his head face facing downwards.

Lucina sat still with her chin resting on her propped up hands. There were two questions she wanted to ask Robin, but she didn't know how to go about it.

She closed her eyes.

Opening them she made contact with Robin's and he hurriedly turned his head back down. "Robin."

The said tactician jolted back. She was surely mad at him. "Y-yes?"

"May I ask you two questions?"

"U-uh, sure."

Lucina's innocence kicked in, "What did you mean by 'hitting on her?' Surely he wasn't hitting me, more or less he never even laid a finger on me."

Robin immediately exhaled in relief, relaxing his facial features and body posture. "Ah, that's what you meant. Well, you see. To put it briefly, it's another way to say that he was flirting with you."

The female's face went red as if someone had smeared red paint all over her face, creating a solid crimson color over her cheeks. "E-eh? Is that true?"

Robin nodded.

"Hmm? Now I understand the reason you said we were currently c-courting each other." She stated, finding his actions mostly reasonable.

 _Courting? What's with that old manner of speech?_ Robin gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, sorry about that. Oh, what about your second question?"

Lucina smiled, the silence between them was no longer awkward. "Right. I wanted to question you about a certain word you said." She slightly scrunched up her face, only remembering the first letter of the word. "It started with a 'D' and perhaps ended with a 'k,'"

Robin wished he could kill himself at the moment.

His eyes widened and he promptly zipped his mouth shut while sweat began to roll down his back and neck. _Oh gods. Oh gods. Please don't say it out loud._ The tactician had begun sweating profusely, fidgeting in his seat. _There's no way you can be that innocent! You're twenty one!_

Her lips separated, beginning to form a syllable.

 _Stop! No! You can't say that word!_

Lucina stopped, slightly slumping as she jogged her mind to remember the word.

 _Lucinaaaaaaaa! Nooo! Stop!_

As if a lightbulb went off in her head, she opened her mouth. Soon repeating the action of stopping, thinking that she had the wrong word.

 _Urggggg! I can't take this! Please don't say it! I'll never be able to live with myself if I taught a naive woman a dirty word!_ Robin was now crying on the inside out of embarrassment.

"'Dick', was it? If you can, would you please tell me what that is?" Lucina grinned in the most pure way Robin had ever seen, however his facial expression was the exact opposite. It was one filled with dread, looking like he had just murdered someone's pet in the cruelest way possible. Actually, he did just murder something. The tactician considered he had just murdered her once unsullied innocence.

"O-okay. Uh... Y'know a m-m-mushroom? W-well... um... It's like that... but," Lucina looked at him in concern because Robin had stopped talking all together.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

"Mushroom."

"Huh?"

"It's another word for a mushroom. Yes, that's it. Another word for mushroom," he stated.

"That's what it is? I'll make sure to remember that," Lucina chirped as she was glad that Robin seemed to be doing okay.

The tactician gave a nervous chuckle, reminding himself to never say anything bad in front of her ever again. Calmly, Robin picked up a fork that he had been given, after the fight, and scooped up a giant piece of cake from his plate, immediately shoving it in his mouth, but he chewed slowly to savor the flavor, watching as Lucina did the same.

Lucina tested it out by placing a small piece inside of her mouth. "This is too sweet, if I may say myself," she grimaced, relectantly downing it.

Robin laughed, already forgetting all about the word she asked about. Swallowing, he readied his glass of water and two pills from inside his pocket. "I think it's pretty good!" Popping the pills into his mouth, he quickly returned to eating his food. Robin gobbled it down while Lucina looked at him in interest.

"Do you always eat in such a manner?"

"Shumtimesh," he said with a mouth full of Hot Chocolate Fudge Cake. "Sorry, I only get this way if it's good food," Robin repeated.

"No, it's fine. I think it's cute," a subtle smile found it's way to Lucina's face, and she didn't notice the blush that appeared on Robin's cheeks.

The tactician fake sneezed, trying to hide his reddened cheeks. _Guys are supposed to be hansom not cute._

"Bless you, Robin."

"Thanks, Lucina." His licked clean plate sat before him, and Lucina was quick to offer him hers and he can't decline the delicacy. "Thank you, for this, too," Robin added, devouring the cake in a slightly more 'mannerish' way.

 **星を盗んだ少女**

 _4/15/X78_

Birds sang in the tree tops and wildlife played in the grass layered with morning dew. The sun was long away from peeking over the horizon and showering everything with it's warmth.

Robin, who was sprawled out across a couch with a thin blanket draped over him, slept distressed. His faint breathing filled the room until he woke up with a start. The once calm breathing had soon turned into hectic breathing and his face had distraught written all over it. Lifting himself from the sofa, he caught his breath. The tactician ambled to the kitchen to grab a cold glass of watch, which he chugged down.

For the past consecutive days he had been having the same haunting dream, and he can only relive the horrendous, pain full emotions that came with it.

 _The rain pattered against his oversized coat as he kneeled on the muddy ground. Clouds covered the sky, devouring the Earth in it's shadow. The cowl of the coat protected him from the rain, not letting it mix in with the salty water that ran down his cheeks. The rain was his fear, his weakness, and the coat was the only thing that kept him from in contact with those fears and regrets._

 _In front of him sat a stone, hundreds of stones surrounded him, but the one right in front of him was special. He didn't know why, but his heart shattered upon the feeling of it, when it came into contact with the tips of his fingers. A single word would always escape his mouth, "Mother..." He constantly jogged his mind, but the person's name never came to him._

 _The grave is blurry, words faded and unable to be read anymore. And a heavy fog surrounded him._

 _He was all alone._

 _"Why did you leave me?"_

 _There was no response. There never was._

 _All he heard was a voice. A voice that was broken, heartbreaking, pitiful, and pathetic. It was the voice of someone mourning. It was his own. An echo of his own feeble voice._

 _Only his shadow accompanied him as he mourned for the grave's owner._

 _Soon a light flickered in the distance and he knew it was trouble. Followed along by it's appearance, he can hear voices. They're coming for him and he has to run. Left behind in his trail, was a vase of flooded pure white flowers, neatly placed by the grave. 'Goodbye,' he would always mutter._

 _His feet sloshed around in the mud, making it hard for him to move. After hours of running, scrambling for a sanctuary to hide himself from the world, he found a long abandoned cabin, hidden in the depths of the woods._

 _Several more hours pass and a light once again flickered in the distance._

 _And he cowered in the corner._

 _They were here._

 _Footsteps surround the cabin, and the door creaked open. Peeking out of one eye, he spotted another man. However, his childish body would not move. His knees buckled in fear. He was now quivering furiously unable to calm himself. More men entered the cabin, and they see him. Their sinister grins, petrified him._

 _"Found you," one of them cackled as if they were playing a sick game of hide and seek. The same man walked closer with steps that shook the Earth. "Your father is waiting for you."_

 _And the world was filled with screams that begged for forgiveness,_

 _but those screams_ _ **always**_ _fell on deaf ears._

Robin heard his own heart in his ears as it thumped loudly in fear. He sighed, wondering what these dreams were for. Even his tactical knowledge proved no use. Shaking his head, Robin entered his room, where Lucina was currently sleeping.

It was the third week Lucina had been staying with him, but of course he didn't mind. She seemed have gotten accustomed to the way the school worked, though she hasn't had her first match yet.

He opened a drawer, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes to change into and out of his pajamas. In the corner, Robin noticed the time was five o'clock. He stood by the bed looking at Lucina's peaceful face, and he wondered if she ever had nightmares like his. The tactician smiled at her sleeping form, and decided to shut off her alarm, she deserved the extra rest.

Entering the restroom, he gazed at her, hopefully she would never have nightmares like him. Robin opened his closet door, grabbing a towel as soon as he saw one. Unfortunately the condos, for a reason he didn't understand, didn't have showers or bathrooms with the exception of Captain Falcon who paid extra to get one installed. He laid down all of the stuff on the counter, and picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste from a drawer. He layered the paste on the brush before cleaning his teeth with it.

"Hey, Robin."

The male tactician's head snapped to his right. Reflet was leaning against the closet doors, her gentle smile would always calm him. He waved with his empty hand, unable to talk at the moment.

"So a little birdie told me you're having scary dreams?" Reflet said in a soft voice. The downcast eyes she gave him were hiding secrets from him, and he could tell.

Robin spit out the cleaning substance into the sink, swishing water in his mouth and spitting that into the sink afterwards. "Yeah. But I don't know why i'm getting them."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He nodded. "It always starts off with me crying in front of a grave and I whisper the word 'mother.' But I don't even know who my mother is so I'm kinda confused there. And while i'm crying, I can see this light from behind the fog. My legs start moving—It's like I can't control my own body movement—And I keep running until I find this abandoned cabin/house. The worse part is when the light gets closer, and grown men enter the cabin saying, 'found you,' and 'Your father is waiting for you.' Then while dragging me, the beat me senseless like i'm some kind of animal, like i'm not even human."

Reflet's smile dropped, turning into frown. "I see."

"It's horrible. I can still feel the pain of being kicked in the gut."

"Robin," the female stated.

"Yes?"

Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a locket. "Are you wearing something like this?" The locket dangled from her fingertips, swaying back and forth. The chain and locket are pure silver, and it caught his eyes. She stared at it longingly with a nostalgic smile.

Robin nodded, reluctantly pulling out a matching locket from under his shirt. "I thought it was a memento from my family or something so I always wore it, but when I open it there's nothing inside." He demonstrated, by opening the locket.

"Ah, I wished it never came to this but, I'm going to tell you two things about it and you must never speak to anyone about it, okay?"

The male tactician gulped before making a noise of agreement.

"First, if you take off this locket, you won't have nightmares anymore.

But, secondly, if you do, i'll disappear."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun Dun Duuuunn. Cliff Hanger! Wow, I'm amazed you managed to read through all of that! Typically my first chapters aren't so great and things may seem rushed, and I promise that it will get better. This Fic will probably be updated every month, just because the chapters are so long. I mean this one is at least 12K. I've already started on the second chapter and so far it has 7K. Though this is just a little hobby of mine, I don't mind getting a little of constructive criticism.**

 **School System: Here's how the SSB4 school works, just in case you didn't understand because this AU is a bit confusing. It's a school that is quite famous around the world that they live in. Every once in a while, a character will have a battle against another character ( Much like the actual game ). And if the character wins, they get money. However, most of these battles are recorded and are put on live television ( Basically spectating matches), thus why the school is famous.  
**

 **Anyways, I think I've kept you long enough, if you actually read this long authors note. See you next time!**


	2. Things seem to be alright

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."

―Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Previously on The Girl Who Stole The Stars

 _Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a chain, revealing a locket. "Are you wearing something like this?" The locket dangled from her fingertips, swaying back and forth. The chain and locket are pure silver, and it caught his eyes. She stared at it longingly with a nostalgic smile._

 _Robin nodded, reluctantly pulling out a matching locket from under his shirt. "I thought it was a memento from my family or something so I always wore it, but when I open it there's nothing inside." He demonstrated, by opening the locket._

 _"Ah, I wished it never came to this but, I'm going to tell you two things about it and you must never speak to anyone about it, okay?"_

 _The male tactician gulped before making a noise of agreement._

 _"First, if you take off this locket, you won't have nightmares anymore._

 _But, secondly, if you do i'll disappear."_

{Line Break}

Robin's breath was caught in his throat; words stuck on his tongue. "But—but I don't want you to disappear! Isn't there something else?" He begged, there was no way he was letting Reflet disappear—Even if she is a ghost—She was the one who helped him through his pains when he had no one else. "There has to be another way!"

Reflet gazed into his eyes, and her own was filled with pity. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way, Robin." She cradled her locket with her fingers, the warm metal would have soothed her mind if only she was alive.

No longer being of the world of the living meant she could not feel, taste, and smell. The warmth of the locket did nothing to soothe her imaginary, raging heart that shouldn't even be beating. Possibly one day she could finally tell Robin all the secrets he wanted to know. However, the answers he was looking for were millions of miles away from him at this very moment.

To Robin the way she said his name struck a chord in his heart. Her wistful, subtle smile only made his emotions fill with regret.

And he didn't know why.

星を盗んだ少女

 _The sound of machines droned on in the background as he stared at the white ceiling. He couldn't remember anything...Not even his own name. To be honest he felt like crying because he was scared. Frightened of the things the world held. Terrified of being alone. It was just him in the giant room that had equipment at every corner. That was until he met her._

 _"Robin."_

 _The male trembled when he saw a girl standing in front of him. Her ivory hair was pulled up into two pigtails, and her sepia colored eyes stared at him in empathy. She was wearing the same exact clothes he had been wearing before being shoved into a solid blue hospital gown."Who are you?" He quaked. How did she get in here without him noticing?_

 _The ends of her lips curled upwards, "I'm Reflet."_

 _Reflet's smile and sound made her look friendly. "U—Uh, I'm—I'm—," the male stammered, unable to say his name. He must of looked pathetic to her, a grown man stuttering and afraid of a girl._

 _"I know who you are, Robin," She consoled, holding out her hand._

 _"My—My name! How do you know it?" '_

 _Robin. Robin. Robin,' he chanted inside his mind, 'that's my name.' His smile reached his ears._

 _Reflet gave a lighthearted laugh, "You'd be surprised about the amount of stuff I know about you."_

 _Robin's eyes widened, "Does that mean you can tell me about myself?"_

 _"There are somethings in the world that can't be explained. You'll have to unearth your memories by yourself, Robin."_

星を盗んだ少女

The memory made him somewhat sentimental, his emotions making a connection to the item. "Then I refuse to take this locket off," Robin stated with determination.

Reflet furrowed her eyebrows, "But you have to! That's the only way to stop having nightmares!"

"Reflet, you're forgetting what I am." Robin smirked, being a tactician, reading minds, and finding answers were his best subject. This locket has something to do with you, right?"

The female hesitantly nodded.

"Then this is my only clue to find out who you really are," Robin clutched the locket in his hand, coiling his fingers around it. "And I can promise you that I'll do it. For your sake and mine." His lips uncurled into more of a subtle, thin smile. He was ready to find answers, and there was no way he was going to give up. The locket sat safely in his hand before he tucked it back behind his clothing, now resting on his chest.

A wistful smile found it's way to her face, "Good luck with that, Robin." A noise reached their ears and she vanished into thin air.

"R—Robin? Who are you speaking to?" A sleepy Lucina entered the restroom, rubbing her eyes.

The tactician turned around, grabbing his clothes from the counter."Ah, no one. I was just talking to myself. What're you doing out of bed?" So many questions run through his mind as he hurriedly attempted to cover up any evidence that Reflet was there, not like there was anything to hide.

 _Wait. If Reflet keeps disappearing when someone comes nearby, does that mean other people can see her?_

"Well, I have my first match today so I wanted to get ready early, but it seems my alarm didn't go off," she mumbled while straightening out her back.

At that moment Robin knew he should have never turned off her alarm clock. "If I may ask, when is your match?"

"7:00, why?"

Robin peeked out the restroom to check the time, "Uh, It's 6:50 right now." The tactician ran out and into the room to pull out Lucina's clothes before shoving them into her arms, "Quickly! You have to get changed now!"

Lucina hastily pushed him out of the room to change. She carelessly threw her pajamas off, pulling on her new clothes afterwards. The swordsman dashed out of the restroom, almost hitting Robin with the door. She silently apologized and sheathed her sword, Falchion. "Robin, what time is it at the moment?" She inquired while putting up her hair and donning her blue mask.

"6:55! We should really get going!" Robin exclaimed hurriedly, holding his clothes in one hand. He grabbed her hand pulling her along with him as he exited the condo, entering the hallway.

The two make it to the area one minute before the match was supposed to start.

Lucina was panting along with Robin who was still dressed in his sea foam green pajamas. "You've got this, Marth! You can win!" Robin asserted confidentially as he took a seat on one of the stone benches at the Coliseum stage.

The swordsman waved 'bye!' at him. Lucina sprinted off to the teleporters where King DeDeDe was waiting.

"You've got some nerve for making me wait, girly boy," The self proclaimed king barked, even though he had only gotten there five minutes before Lucina.

"My apologies, Sir DeDeDe," Lucina responded. Her heart was beating out of control and her lips would not stop trembling. She was going to win this fight, her first fight, to prove herself worthy of being in the tournament. The swordsman gazed over to the judge's box, which was only for Master Hand and R.O.B who controlled what happened on stage. It was also where the cameras were to film the show. She was not going to disgrace herself by losing her first match.

"Alright," Lucina could hear Master Hand say, "You will be fighting on the final destination version of Coliseum with no items, two stocks, and only eight minutes." King DeDeDe whooped to himself, knowing that he was not going to lose to a newbie who had only been in the school for two weeks. "Are you ready?"

Both of them nodded, stepping on to their own respective teleporters.

"Ready," the two were teleported onto the stage, "3, 2, 1, go!"

Lucina and King DeDeDe materialized onto the stage. The layout was simple and flat, designed to look like a desert coliseum. Set high up in the air, falling off of the edges meant falling into the bottomless pit.

The swordsman readied her sword, attempting to calm herself in the midst of battle. She took a deep breath, exhaling as she waited for DeDeDe to make the first move.

"You're definitely going to lose this, little boy," the obese penguin cackled as they both ran at each other.

He immediately shielded as Lucina jumped and attacked him with a forward air. The penguin attempted to grab her right when her attack ended, but she quickly moved out of the way, landing several feet in front of him.

King DeDeDe furrowed his eyebrows, 'Marth' was already doing advanced smash techniques such as spacing, meaning Lucina was moving back as she was attacking.

He rolled next to Lucina, hoping he could grab her, however as he let go of his shield, she leaped into the air, slashing her sword at him with a back air. Landing on the floor, DeDeDe attempted to hit her with his over sized hammer, but Lucina was already back in the air, spinning her sword around, smacking him right in the face.

On the T.V. where the viewers were watching them fight, the penguin's percentage already had hit 10%.

Back on his feet he was off the ground and attacking Lucina with a neutral air. Lucina was not giving him a chance. She perfected shielded it and swiftly grabbed him, pummeling him, throwing him downwards, and slamming him into her knee. They both jump around for a few moments, throwing slashes and such.

When DeDeDe rolled into one of Lucina's spin attacks, he started to slip up. The obese penguin began to slack in his attacks, making him an easy opponent and allowing her to combo him several times by slapping him around with her Falchion. He backed off, throwing a gordo at her and she swiped it back at the penguin. It smacked him right in the face, and at that moment he knew that 'Marth' was going to be a hard opponent.

DeDeDe dashed towards Lucina, catching her off guard. He threw her upward, twisting his hammer and knocking her towards the ceiling or 'sky.' He slowly reached up, trying to attack Lucina, but she air dodged it, coming back and hitting him with her dolphin slash, knocking him off stage. Swiftly, she ran off stage while King DeDeDe was literally an inch away from the edge, and hit him with a back air, slamming him into the stage and into the abyss below.

Cheering from the audience, Robin was intently watching Lucina's match. So far she was winning, but the obese penguin was known for being quite a sore loser, no, a _gigantic_ sore loser. The tactician was at the edge of his seat, his robe and usual clothes sitting in his lap. _You can do this Lucina!_ He mentally chanted inside his mind.

When the self proclaimed king re-spawned, he began rolling and only grabbing and pummeling the poor masked 'boy', slowly racking up damage, and Robin could only sit on the sidelines. The king grabbed Lucina and threw her off stage, and she went farther than expected. As soon as she neared the stage, King DeDeDe waddled off of the ledge, flying past her, but unexpectedly he slammed her into the stage just as she did to him.

Having the wind knocked out of her and unfortunately having no jumps left, she used her recovery, nearly almost missing the ledge. The two continue to trade blows with their respective weapons. It seemed she had miscalculated on the penguin's skill level. Earlier in the match, Lucina had the mindset of: He's slow and swords have a better match up against axes, or in this case hammers, thus I should be able to win this if I take a defensive stance at high percents.

Hauling herself onto the stage, she was in a very vulnerable stance to be attacked due to her high percentage. Luckily, DeDeDe was not paying attention to how slow her movement was. Tense, Lucina took deep breaths, holding her sword up in an exhausted way, the tip of the blade was pointing towards the ground, rather than the self proclaimed king.

Steam radiated off of her body and hopefully she'd cause DeDeDe damaged before being knocked off stage again. _You're alright, Lucina. You just have to seize the chance!_ The swordsman cleared her throat, and with a elongated release of breath, she jumped into the air.

Robin's hands grasped the fabric of his pants, his furrowed eyebrows were a sign of anxiousness. Even if he was not the one battling it out in the skirmish, the fight was taking a toll on him mentally. Lucina only had two weeks to figure out how the battles worked and how to do special techniques. Though he had tried his best to cram all the things she needed to know such as wall techs, perfect shielding, and reverse shield braking, Robin was afraid DeDeDe was going to take advantage of how she was a novice at the smash tournament.

The penguin inwardly smirked, finally pulling out his trump card. He jumped into the air, and Lucina sluggishly pulled up her shield. However, DeDeDe oddly didn't straight on attack her. This time, he landed in front of her. He opened his mouth, sucking her inside of it.

Lucina grimaced, the inside of his mouth was a place she didn't want to be in. Struggling to escape, she kicked the back of his throat, earning an irritated groan. Her hand slipped on the wet surface of his tongue, and she snatched her hand back to her chest. The swordsman couldn't believe she was in a penguin's mouth. How does that even work?

Getting on her feet and entering a crouching position, she pushed the roof of his mouth and with her feet she pryed the penguin's mouth open. Unsuspectingly, she leaped out, expecting to land on the ground, but all that surrounds her was darkness. Looking upwards, she found DeDeDe returning to the faraway ledge of the stage. Cursing to herself, in a futile attempt, she leaped up, but misses by a longshot. Lucina allowed the momentem of gravity to carry her downwards, where she entered the blast zone.

The never likable, prickly sensation hit her body as it materialized at the top of the stage. She stared at the penguin, guessing his next moves.

Behind her mask, was a girl who was prepping herself for the last oncoming battle for each other's stock. Lucina took a step off of the platform, landing on her feet with ease. The constant burden of fatigue was gone due to the refreshment of re-spawning at zero percent. "Come at me," she taunted, swinging her sword into an offensive stance.

Huffing, the penguin charged at her, brandishing his hammer at her. The swordsman's taunt appeared to anger him, causing DeDeDe to endlessly throw the weapon around like a deranged imbecile. He threw a random gordo out, catching her off guard and it smacked her right in the face.

 _I can see why Robin was in so much pain, now._ Lucina mused to herself as she recuperated. Feeling somewhat powered up to show her best, she dashed towards the self proclaimed king. Rolling behind her, Lucina swiftly turned around, grabbing him.

 _A pivot grab, huh? Nice choice, Lucina. You can do this, and I certainly know it._ The tactician gave a broad smile, he had taught her himself, after all. With an eager stare, he watched as Lucina constantly kneed the penguin, soon slamming the penguin into the ground and comboing off of it.

Recovering from his mistake of allowing 'Marth' to grab him, he set his hammer high above him, charging it up. Waiting for him to release the attack, Lucina formed her plan to victory. Right before it released, Lucina dashed into him, unfortunately running into the attack. Originally, she was trying to attack him right after his hammer hit the ground, but she was too early. While getting thrown off the stage, the swordsman silently thanked the gods for the pain being reduced significantly.

Landing on her hands, she pushed herself up, enabling her to flip and to settle her feet on the ground within a mere second. Standing idle, she raised her hand to her chest, taking in air heavily. DeDeDe grunted, hoping the swordsman would've taken more damage.

The penguin sent out a gordo, following after it. Lucina swiped the gordo, sending it flying back at him. However, DeDeDe leaped into the air, dodging it and hitting her with his hammer. Flinching from the sheer force of the attack, she fell onto the floor, and roughly rolled backwards onto her feet once more. The self proclaimed king grabbed her by the neck, repeatedly bashing their heads together.

The swordsman had a short of breath due to the brute power of being bashed into the hard ground, and her eye sight went blurry. Unable to stand up properly, the penguin used her sluggish movements against her. Continuously pummeling her, he racked up her percentage. Helplessly, Lucina shot a stare towards her friend in the crowd of smashers.

From his seat, Robin squinted his eyes, Lucina was looking at him. Although he couldn't see through her mask, he knew she was in need of dire help. Robin jumped up and made exaggerated motions, copying some of Lucina's moves. First he waved his hands around in giant motions, mimicking her jab for when he tried to grab her. Then he took a stance and pulled back his sword arm, letting it fly into the air, it was her shield breaker.

Marth Lowell, who was sitting right next to Robin, smiled. Even when he was losing, Robin would always give him advice from the stands. Taking a deep breath, Marth joined the tactician. The swordsman jumped into the air and did a dew consecutive moves, ending with his invisible sword low to the ground. Afterwards, he sent the masked Marth a thumbs up. Never was it against the rules to help out someone on the field, as long as you didn't go up there and attack anyone.

Lucina attempted to hide her growing smile, she had two very good friends. While constantly side-dodging DeDeDe's hammer, she set her plan into action. Every single time DeDeDe would come and grab her, she counter attacked with her jabs, then she would soon jump in the opposite direction and then use reverse dancing blade on the penguin, racking up a lot of damage. _It's time to end this._

Everyone in the audience was confused by masked Marth's sudden fox trotting, and King DeDeDe, who was confused himself, stood there, on the edge of the stage. holding his shield up, ready for any of her attacks. Lastly, Lucina jumped away from him once more, but held up her sword in a thrusting postion. She landed in front of the king, breaking the shield on contact.

Masked Marth had just used a reverse shield breaker on King DeDeDe.

The discombobulated penguin flipped several times as he fell off stage. When he finally hit the blast zone, Master Hand announced, "Game!"

The audience broke out into cheers, especially two people: Robin and Marth Lowell. The grin on Robin's face was basically splitting his face into two sections. He always knew Lucina was going to win, he would bet everything he had on her to be honest.

"The winner is, Marth!" Master hand stated, though un-catchable he almost said 'Marth's' actual name.

Lucina was teleported to the winning screen, a location high in the clouds with pillars in the background. Lucina pointed her sword to the sky with one hand, she then swiped Falchion upwards. "Father, I won!" She boasted loudly for all to hear.

The smashers in the audience were unable to watch the winner, but Lucina's voice was broadcasted through out the arena.

Robin sprinted out of the crowd, dashing towards the teleporters, where Lucina was going to be transferred to. As soon as she materialized, in front of a very depressed and somewhat furious Dedede, Robin held out his hand. "Good Job, Marth! I knew you could do it!" Lucina looked at Robin's hand for a moment before slapping it with her own.

Lucina could feel the sweat rolling down her back and accumulating behind her mask. She really needed to take a bath. The winner smiled tiredly, placing her hands on her hips in an attempt to catch her breath.

Marth Lowell ambled over to her, "Congratulations on winning your first match," he praised, "I hope we can fight in the future." He held out a closed fist, something Captain Falcon had taught him.

Lucina stared at his fist in confusion, not understanding what he was doing it for and Marth laughed.

Marth grabbed Lucina's hand, closed it into a fist, and bumped their fists together. "It's called a fist bump. It's supposedly like a high five of sorts."

"Oh," Lucina whispered to herself, that made a lot more sense now. "You have my gratitude," she thanked all the smashers for the accolades she recieved from them. To be honest, Lucina hadn't thought she was going to win in such an easy way. Wiping the sweat from the back of her neck, she smiled.

The tactician elbowed Lucina in the side, "This is the best part." Robin, who was still holding onto his clothes, grinned. "Follow me!" Slightly jogging, he ran towards Master Hand who came down from the viewing box. Uncertain, Lucina followed, catching up with him in a few seconds.

The said hand took notice of their arrival. "Ah, there you are, Marth." In between his index finger and thumb was a wad of green paper. "Here, open your hands." Lucina complied, placing her hands together and opening them. Releasing the paper, the hand spoke once more, "Good job on winning your first match. If you decide you want to watch your match, just head over to the replay room. I'm sure if you don't know how to get there, Robin will show you."

The swordsman stared at the money in her hands as Master Hand floated away. "So you weren't joking," Lucina mumbled.

"Nope!"

星を盗んだ少女

After Lucina's battle against the self proclaimed king, DeDeDe, they both returned to his condo. Of course, because he was such a gentleman Robin let Lucina take a shower first. He couldn't refuse letting her shower before him due to the amount of sweat that was rolling down her skin. The tactician grimaced, it must've been bad especially with that mask of hers. That question floated around his mind and he made several fantasy based conclusions.

While lounging on the couch in his pajamas, he let out a lengthy yawn. Reaching into his shirt, he, again, pulled out his precious locket. Robin stared at it, the luster of the metal wordlessly enchanting him. His two thumbs pried the locket open. Unlike Reflet's his locket was extremely rusty and discolored. Guessing it was an antiquated item, he thumbed the edges.

Silently, he waited for his sister to appear out of thin air. Minutes passed and Reflet never did appear. Robin raised a questioning eyebrow. Whenever he was alone, she would always materialize out of no where. _Maybe she's busy._ He though to himself, scratching away some of the rust on the left part on the inside of the locket. His finger nails continuously etch away at the corrosioned material, unveiling the pure silver color. _Hmm?_ Moving his nail away from the locket, he noticed a black marking.

Scraping the away the nasty, red brownish color, he unveiled more of the black markings. Upon closer inspection they were a series of numbers. There were four numbers stacked ontop of each other in a column. "11, 20, 2, and 24. What the heck?" _Reflet, where are you?_ He seriously needed to ask his sister about this, though he knew the answer he was going to get was 'Sorry, but I can't tell you," or something along those lines. He shrugged, it was worth the try.

Nerviously, Robin did the same action to the right side of the locket, which revealed another set of numbers. "12, 25, 4, 8, 25, and 22," he read aloud. If he were to look at his own face at this very moment, he was sure it was screaming 'What the fuck?.' Pressing his thumb against the markings, he discovered an interesting fact. The black markings were not actually markings, but they were numbers etched into the metal.

Scrunching up his face, Robin hoped he didn't say anything else out loud besides the numbers. After the first day he met Lucina and said that bad word, he made sure he'd never speak or think any cuss words, afraid he'd ruin Lucina's innocence once more.

As if right on que, Lucina entered the room. Her hair was dripping wet with a white towel keeping her back water free. "You can go now, if you'd like," she stated, taking a seat right next to him. The female was currently wearing a set of clothes that she borrowed from his closet due to her not having any normal clothing. Truthfully it was too big for her, and she probably had to tighten the shorts with a belt.

"Okay," Robin said, standing up. He placed the locket back behind his shirt again and grabbed his clothes off of the table. "Y'know, I should probably take you shopping. You have to wear guys clothing, right? Let me know when you want to go one of these days." He flashed her a grin, making his way to the only bathroom in the condo.

The tactician sighed once out of sight for both him and Lucina.

For him, because he finally gets a clue about his background and the ghost of someone that happened to know his name AND look like the female version of him, but of course it has to include cracking a code that he doesn't know anything about. Just thinking about it made Robin frustrated to the point where he wanted to bang his head on a wall. Instead of doing that violent and noisy action, he silently groaned to himself.

For her, because just having to conceal your gender and hide your true identity must be the worst. First, she had to wear his clothes. Although he didn't have a problem with it, she had to wear over sized, baggy clothes that looked like they didn't fit her at all (because they don't). Second, every time she had to use the restroom, she had to bring him along, which was kind of embarrassing because men don't go to the restroom together, and the fact that he was a guy and she was a girl. Lastly, surely that mask of her's makes her sweat all day, and must be the most frustrating thing of the whole entire rant that Robin has been going on about in his mind.

Peeling off his clothes, he turned on the shower. While the water heated up, he attempted to look in the mirror, but it was clouded with steam. Obviously it was going to be like that after someone took a shower. Running a hand under the mildly scalding water, Robin concluded it was at his desired temperature. He stepped inside, his mind already somewhere else.

The tactician couldn't help but wander back to the reoccurring nightmare that plagued his sleep for at least a few days. The way the clouds hid him from the sun as if they were shunning him and prohibiting the precious, radiant rays of light to make contact with his skin. The way the gravestone felt against the tips of his fingers, hard, cold and lonely. The way the word 'mother' would slip off his tongue, entering the silent night and enabling him to see his breath. It all made him shudder.

Thinking back on it, Robin realized he was certainly in a child's body, or a body that was enormously different than his current height, which wasn't tall at all.

He clicked his tongue in indignation, none of this would've happened if it weren't for that car crash. Even on the subject of the incident was unclear, and no one told him anything. _There's no use in brooding over it._ He quickly told himself to alleviate the short lived, mental strain.

Robin groaned, running his fingers through his unruly hair. He was starting to doubt himself and it needed to stop. Though he may seem like an easygoing and over all happy person, even he was serious and dejected at times.

Staring down at his chest where the locket hung, he smiled. That locket was the key to figuring out his forgotten past and the key to finding out who Reflet truly is. Putting things together in his mind, Robin came to the conclusion the the locket definitely made a connection between the nightmares, his past, and Reflet. With this new conclusion in mind, Robin turned off the water after finishing washing up. Silently he dressed into a pair of new clothes that consisted of a white t-shirt and a pair of old gym shorts.

"Hey, L—Woah there," the tactician stuttered as he walked into the living room. No longer was the condo quiet, but was filled with the sound of other people; people who weren't just Lucina. With slow steps, Robin ambled to the couch, where he saw Lucina, Marth, Ike, and Shulk situated. His non-raised eyebrows gave them the impression that he was not surprised by their sudden intrusion while he was in the shower.

Marth Lowell was the first to respond to his entrance, "Hello, Robin. We've been waiting for you." The blue-haired swordsman sent him a childish smile at Robin's response to them being in his condo.

"Oh, Robin! You're finally done," the Hom boy, Shulk, responded. The Monado wielder was sitting to Marth's left. Robin looked Shulk up and down, the Monado was not currently with him, or at least on Shulk's body.

Ike waved silently, his sword, Ragnell, was not to be found either. Perplex, Robin gazed at Marth once more, searching for his sword, but that, too, was not in it's usual place.

Swallowing thickly, his gaze wandered over to Lucina whom sat at the very edge of the couch. The female was sitting up right with her head turned towards him, luckily her hair was put up and was wearing her signature butterfly mask. Her shoulders were so tense and stiff that if you lightly tapped her, she'd most likely fall over in a second's moment.

They make eye contact with each other. Her mask hid her emotions, but the tactician could tell she was uncomfortable with all the people next to her. Their gaze continued until Robin spoke. "So what are all of you guys doing here?"

"I h—"

"We all wanted to see if you and Marth wanted to take an assignment with us," Marth said, causing Lucina to whip her head around with presumably a questioning look.

"Ah, 'Marth.' You've never heard of an assignment before have you?" Robin inquired with a subtle grin, trying to mask any evidence or ability of them finding out 'Marth' was a girl.

Lucina shook her head, staying silent.

"In short, it's another way to make money, and or have fun, I guess. Sometimes there are problems, that people in this surrounding area have, and we have a chance to fix that problem," the tactician explained.

The female nodded, understanding the concept of an assignment. "What assignment shall we do?" She twiddled her fingers, nervous about working with people she barely knew outside of class.

Instead of letting Lucina talk once more, Shulk spoke up, "We were planning on picking one off of the bulletin board if you guys agreed." The group of swordsman, not including Ike, looked at both Robin and Lucina pleadingly.

Robin looked over at Lucina, "Do you want to try it?" In reality, he didn't mind so much as he was concerned for her safety due to the knowledge that this one group loved to pick dangerous assignments.

She nodded once again.

Shulk and Marth let out a held in breath of anticipation while Ike was immersed in the T.V. show that was now playing. The screen flashed with bright colors as some one appeared, a young man with viridian colored eyes and black hair. The teenager stood with four other people one with purple hair, brown hair, yellow hair, and even pink hair. "I don't ever wanna say I survived because I left someone else to die ever again!" The main character yelled, and Ike seemed to be really into the T.V. show because he was currently gripping the fabric of the sofa quite hard.

"I noticed that none of you had your swords, what's the deal?" The tactician questioned, placing his hands on the back of the couch, and leaning his weight onto it.

"Well, it's early in the morning, isn't it?" Ike answered. "We aren't going to do the assignment at this very moment."

That being said, Robin stared at a near by clock and he nearly forgot—he did forget—that it was only eight in the morning. The tactician gave Ike a strange look, "Then what are you doing at my place so early in the morning?"

"We're bored," they all answered, except for the one person who actually lived with him.

"Do you have any food we can eat?" The wielder of the sword Ragnell inquired.

Robin sighed, placing his hand against his forehead. He had to admit that he, too, was hungry. It was indeed early in the morning and he hadn't had anything to eat yet. His mind now nagged him to fill his empty stomach; Robin couldn't help but concede to his desires. "Yes, I do, but can we eat in the cafeteria? I don't have enough food for five people, and I kinda... can't cook to save my life," the tactician mumbled.

The intruding sword wielders shared a look before turning back to Robin and agreeing with his proposition. While they began chatting up a storm between themselves about what food they were going to eat, Lucina sat to the side alone. Noticing this, Robin leaned towards her side, his hand finding it's way to her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" The tactician questioned, expressing his concern for her.

Lucina gazed at him, her emotions unreadable, "No, everything is alright."

His stare was fixed on her mask, attempting to figure out what she was really thinking. In the end he gave up due to her bleak appearance. "I see. Well, hopefully when you feel like talking about it, you can come find me." Robin sauntered off, preventing her from speaking up.

The tactician ended up at the coat racket right in front of the entrance to his condo. His hand flexed, clutching onto the fabric of his hung cloak. The material was soft and rough at the same time from what he presumed was old age. Slipping his appendages through the sleeves, he located a pair of shoes, other than the usual boots he wore with his coat. Robin shifted the cloak to the proper location on his shoulder so that it wouldn't rub against his neck. He then stepped into his shoes, hitting the tip to the floor to make sure they were on correctly.

Somewhat upset due to the way Lucina was not telling him her problems, Robin returned to the couch. Though he did understand why she was acting that way, who wouldn't? Especially when you're spilling out your feelings to someone you've only known of two weeks. Hopefully the assignment they take would make her loosen up around his friends including himself. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep!" They chorused, all while Lucina slightly dipped her head downwards for a slow nod.

"Then let's go, and Ike turn off the T.V. this time," Robin instructed. The last few times the sword wielders broke into his condo without his consent, Ike left the television on every single time and it happened to make the tactician somewhat irritated. It was always on an anime series too. To be honest, Robin had no idea that Ike was interested in that stuff until a while ago.

All the other sword wielders, excluding Lucina, exited the condo as they had left their shoes on when they entered. The tactician grinned at seeing his friends being so lively in the morning. Locking the door behind everyone, Robin noticed that the hallways were quite empty (besides his own group of friends who were chatting up a storm) even though there was a match in the morning. Quickly, he caught up with them after placing the key in his coat pocket like usual.

"I hope they're serving something good today..." Lowell mumbled to himself, staring at the tiled-floor.

Lucina raised an eyebrow as she hadn't been to the cafeteria before. "Huh? Is there something wrong with the food they cook?"

"Last time we ate at the cafeteria the food was burnt to a crisp," replied Shulk. "Though, it usually isn't like that.. Just as of late, i guess."

The tactician chuckled, "Well, it's a lot better than my cooking."

"That gives me goosebumps, Robin," The hom boy joked, rubbing his arms in a comical way.

星を盗んだ少女

"So, how about this one?"

"Nah, that one's not exciting enough."

The group of swordsmen had finished their breakfast, and had finally gotten to the assignment board. Robin held up his hand, pointing to a different paper that was pinned to the cork board. "What about this, then?" The tactician had been picking what seemed the easiest to him as he wanted Lucina to have a fun time, but considering the people he was going to be working with, it was going to be one crazy assignment.

To which Marth replied with a "Maybe." The prince smiled, seeing as they were about to go fight with each other. Oh, how he loved these assignments, they made life a lot more fun.

Lucina stood off to the side, uncomfortably watching them pick out an assignment until they couldn't come to an agreement. "Hey, 'Marth', what do you think we should do?"

Startled by them calling her fake name, she snapped her head upwards. "Uh, would this do?" She quickly pointed to a random hanging paper, and when her eyes landed on the words detailing the job, she swallowed thickly.

The rest of the swordsmen followed her actions, except they seemed pretty pleased with her choice.

"I'm up for it if you guys are," Marth spoke, looking at his fellow members.

Shulk nodded his head, "I am, too."

Ike smirked, knowing that he could finally test out his Ragnell on some new 'sandbags.' "Let's get rolling."

Before Lucina or Robin could even get a word out, the three were strolling down the hallway with the paper in hand. The tactician couldn't help but get the feeling of imminent danger. "This was such a bad idea," he muttered to himself.

* * *

OMG I AM SO SORRY GUYS, I HAD SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON AND I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR OVER TWO MONTHS. Anyways, i'd like to say a few things to my reviewers.

The Singer Queen, RulerofHere, RandomHumanBeingPerson, and Daraen-dragmire - Thank you so much, i'm so sorry that this took so long to come out. I actually had to rewrite this entire chapter because I didn't think the first draft was good enough.

Guest - Thanks for the helpful advice! I really hope that I do improve, and as they do say "Practice makes perfect." I really want to be able to get the pacing down, but it seems to be pretty hard at first, and yeah I won't make Robin and Lucina get together too quick. It'll probably be a lot further into the story.

This chapter was about 6,550 words :3 See you guys next time!


	3. A Fight, and New Info

**I'm so sorry for the wait people! I went through some things in life and was unable to update most of my stories! But i'm back now and i'm ready to keep going with this story. Although this chapter is short, the next chapter will be a lot longer!**

* * *

"Not knowing who you are is a certain kind of hell."

― Kelly Thompson, The Girl Who Would Be King

 **星を盗んだ少女**

With the midday sun beating down on him, Robin could feel the heat waves run through his entirety. "You ready?" Shulk nudged the tactician in the back.

Robin nodded his head in response, "yeah."

"Ok," Shulk shuffled forward, making little noise as possible. He approached a large door with Robin following behind. The holy boy rapped on the door, behind you could hear the scuffling of someone inside.

Robin turned his head to the side, peering up to where Lucina and Marth were. They were currently sitting in a sturdy branch of a tree that hung over the top of the house. How they got up there, he had no clue.

The tactician ran the plan through his head. Ike was near the back door of the house, ready to pounce on whoever managed to escape.

Suddenly, catching Robin in the midst of his thought, Shulk kicked open the oak door.

Inside the house, it was pitch black as if the people inside wanted to make it seem like no one was home. Robin dug through the inside of his mysterious coat, whipping out his red tome. Willing himself, he quickly held his hand up with one finger standing. An ember came to life out of seemingly nothing, lighting the whole entire room.

It was a mess, chairs were spewed all over the place. The table was tipped, and empty cans covered the floor. Someone made a hasty get away to somewhere else in the house. Otherwise they would've heard Ike dueling with the robbers outside.

Putting away his crimson tome, Robin pulled out his Levin sword, it crackled with electricity as soon as he pulled it out into the air. It was full of the male's magical energy.

Shulk reached behind his back, grabbing the handle of his Monado. "Let us go, Robin."

The white-haired male didn't respond. They both began climbing up the stairs when a figure jumped out in front of them. The man who appeared had a bow and arrow in hand as he was drawing the arrow back pointing towards the two.

Shulk immediately switched modes, and shouted "jump," before leaping into the air and kicking the man in the stomach, not wanting to seriously injure him.

Dashing up the stairs as fast as he could, another robber jumped from the railing on the second floor, catching Robin off guard. As slow as he was, the white-haired male surprisingly was able to dodge man's attack.

The blonde haired companion of Robin brought his fingers to his mouth, whistling loudly to give both Marths a signal to join them in the fight. Sliding to the right, Robin stepped up a stair to gain an advantage over the robber now standing below him.

The ember on his finger dissipated into thin air and the tactician brought his foot forward to kick the robber, however the robber reached out his hand to catch the oncoming body part. Though, Robin was much too smart for a little, tom foolery robber. Faking the kick, he brought back in his foot and swiped his other foot across the stairs, tucking it behind the robber's ankle, and causing him to fall down the stairs.

Running up the groaning stairs, Robin could hear Marth and Lucina breaking in through the old windows located at the second floor's den. Rushing up to join them, Robin furrowed his eyebrows. They were to bring in the leader of the robbers and bring him back to the jail alive.

Although, the robbers seemed to be much too weak, and even the police could easily handle these people. So why was it posted up on the board? With those thoughts in his head, Robin came to clash with another robber, this time a female. However, she had a smirk on her face. One that Robin would soon be wiping off.

"Hey, you!" He called out to the girl.

She didn't respond whatsoever except for running straight towards him with a knife in hand.

Robin stood still, his lips curled in a frown.

Thrusting the knife forward, aiming for Robin's chest, she laughed. Making contact with the flesh of a human, she dug the knife downwards, eliciting a painful scream. Despite that she had made contact with a person, that person was not Robin.

The tactician had pulled up her team mate that had been kicked by Shulk from earlier. Dropping the man, Robin elbowed the girl in the skull; she dropped the knife. It clattered on the floor. "I was gonna tell you that it was not a good idea to fight me, I don't like to hurt girls after all," he shrugged.

Robin took this chance to get a look at the situation each of his friends were in.

Marth was pummeling a man to unconsciousness, and Shulk was currently taking care of binding the robbers who were unable to fight back. That was when Robin spotted Lucina dealing with two people at the same time.

Lucina slashed to the left, clashing swords with another swordsman. _That must be the leader..._ Held at a stalemate, they pressed against each other, testing who had the most strength.

The second man took this chance to stab Lucina in the back. _Not this time!_ The white-haired amnesiac brought out his yellow tome, switching out his Levin sword. Shooting out his right hand, a ball of pure electricity zoomed towards the second robber.

The second robber saw the ball coming and side stepped it, allowing it to burst a hole in the frame of the house. Sprinting forward, Robin drew his Levin sword once more for close combat.

Lucina, still fighting the leader, inched forward. Her sword keeping the robber at bay. Jumping forward, she twirled her sword, catching the leader unexpectedly. Falchion sliced at the man's skin, splitting an ugly wound.

The man growled, his teeth grinding together, creating a disgustingly loud sound. Knowing that he couldn't beat the masked man by himself, he licked his lips. His eyes hovered over to where Robin was fighting right in front of them.

The leader dropped his weapon and held his hands in the air. "You got me," he spoke softly with his eyes hung low. Lucina approached him cautiously, her hands gripping her sword tightly.

"Have you finally understood that what you're doing is wrong?" She inquired, stepping forward once more.

He nodded solemnly.

Sheathing her sword, Lucina came close to the man, standing before him. Quickly, he stood up and tried to headbutt her, which she easily was able to move herself. He rolled away.

Lucina withdrew her sword, ticked. "You, Sir. Have no right to be forgiven at this point." The masked 'man' dashed forward, aiming at the man's waist.

He ran to the left, then turning to make the position to how they were earlier before he had raised his hands in the air. "Gentlemen, it's time," the man shouted.

The other robber that Robin had been fighting was the only man left, and on the orders, he suddenly ran to the other side of the room where a whole bunch of windows stood, cracked and broken.

'Marth' attempted to keep her attention on the leader as she made another move to swipe at him. Robin followed the other man. Marth and Shulk joined each other together. "We need to go, Robin! Marth!"

Robin turned his head for a split second to look over at the actual Marth and Shulk before he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Crying out in pain, Lucina heard her comrade scream, and immediately called out his name.

Smoke began to climb up from the first floor, Marth panicked. "There's a fire! Quickly, we must escape before we get caught in the midst of it!"

Lucina, grabbed the leader by the collar, "You! What did you do!?"

He spat at her, "If i must die here, then I'll take you with me!"

"You imbecile! Is living not worth it for you?"

In pain, Robin fell to the floor, causing the pain to spread from the front of him to the back as if he had pushed something inside him through himself. The last standing robber took this chance to take a stab at the fallen tactician, landing a successful hit on his shoulder. "Argh!"

Before the robber knew it, Shulk had stabbed him through with his Monado. "No one gets away with touching my friends!"

Marth, who had been rushing to aid Lucina pick up the leader, grit his teeth. "It's time to leave!"

Ike who had been standing outside had rushed upstairs to his group. "Robin!" He called out at the sight of the white-haired man. Immediately he lifted Robin up roughly. The amnesiac hoarsely groaned.

Everyone ran out of the house, smoke gathering in their lungs.

 **星を盗んだ少女**

"Robin," a voice called out to him. "Helloooooo¬," it called out again.

The man immediately recognized this voice. His eyes fluttered open, and he shot up, wincing in pain. "R—Reflet!"

"So you're awake now, huh?" His sister's voice brought his attention to the left of him.

Robin tensely clutched his side, "Where have you been!? You, idiot!"

Reflet's face flinched, and Robin felt regret. She looked as if he was going to hit or hurt her. "Shhh!" She brought her face to a regular smile as if nothing had happened. "I had to be somewhere, I guess."

"Somewhere?"

The girl brought a finger to her lips, "Be quiet, Robin! Someone here's trying to sleep."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows in perplexity, "sleep? Who?"

Shaking her head at her brother's stupidity, Reflet pointed to a girl who was laying her head at the edge of the bed that he was on. "Lucina."

Robin's heart began to pound the moment Reflet said Lucina's name. "How do you know her name!" He demanded, twisting his body around to face Reflet. He squinted his eyes and gasped. The wound in his stomach was reopening.

"Robin, calm yourself. You're going to hurt yourself even more!"

"Reflet! Just who are you!" Robin shouted, holding his hands to the sides of his head, scratching at the outside. "Who am I?" He whispered, hands falling to the bed, and his eyes dropping to the bed where he had been laying. The white-haired man recieved no answer from the ghost girl. "Reflet?"

"—Robin. Did you just say Reflet?"

The man turned his head slowly to the edge of the bed. Lucina had been awoken, staring at Robin with wide eyes. Robin stared back looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a oncoming car.

"R—Robin, is that you?"

Robin opened his mouth, closing it soon, unable to say anything. Gathering all of his might, the only thing that slipped through his mouth was, "huh?"

Lucina shook her head, her eyes brimming with unspilled tears. "Y—you didn't die..."

"What?" Robin gazed at her, unable to think.

"You're Robin Plegia... Son of Validar. Heir to the throne. The host of Grima—"

Robin had absolutely no clue what she was talking about. Who was Robin Plegia?

Who was Validar,

and what was Grima?

"And— Twin of Reflet Plegia."

He froze.

* * *

 **Boom! Another cliff hanger just to keep y'all interested! I'm so sorry that my fight scenes aren't the best. I've never really done one before this fic. Either way it's my second time. The next chapter will be coming very quickly and a lot longer.**


End file.
